Pagell Cors
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: For Infantrum Challenge Album Fic. Poety from Pandora Hearts OST 1. Setèra Melodia i  Inacabable Melodia : Maze i Pandora Hearts. RnR?  COMPLETE
1. Parallel Hearts

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_Primera Melodia_ : **Parallel Hearts**

* * *

Maka dongeng-pun dimulai.

Saat kita melihat kekuatan untuk mengubah masa depan.

.

Di tengah-tengah kebisingan yang memekakkan

Aku mendengar teriakanmu

Jalan yang hanya di ketahui olehmu

Dan aku tidak bisa menyusul kemana suaramu pergi

.

Aku tertawa atas kelemahanku sendiri.

Sementara kau mengejar langit yang berbeda.

Seandainya pun aku menggapai tanganmu,

Cukup kuatkah hatiku untuk mengejar langit bersamamu?

.

Pertemuan pertama kita, disini. Di tempat ini.

Kau berkata bahwa kau menginginkanku.

Namun kita terpisah lagi, dan aku hanya diam ditempat. Tanpa mengerti apapun.

.

Aku tersesat. Jauh dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan jurang maut.

Sekali lagi aku bertemu denganmu.

.

_" Kau milikku!"_

_" Mari mengikat kontrak!"_

Suaramu menggema di telingaku.

Hanya ada suaramu disini, di garis horizon yang tak berujung.

.

Aku menginginkan keberanian untuk menghadapi masa depan

Tak mau lagi tersesat di masa lalu

Aku akan mencari masa depan,

dimana kau akan tertawa.

Tidak lagi menangis. Karena aku akan menjaga senyummu.

Kau yang berharga bagiku.

.

Kita mengerti bahwa kita tidak bisa memahami satu sama lain,

Kita tidak saling mengenal, namun terasa sangat nostalgia dalam jiwa.

Hanya dengan itu, kita bisa memulai semuanya.

.

Berpikir akan keingintahuanku tentangmu, untuk pertama kalinya .

Aku gentar oleh jarak antara hati kita yang tidak dapat bertemu.

Aku ingin menampung air matamu, rasa sakit, dan membawanya pergi.

Jauh meninggalkan bayanganmu.

Hilang bersama angin.

.

Tapi semakin aku berlari, aku akan semakin jauh darimu.

.

Maka beritahu aku,

Kemana aku harus pergi ...?

* * *

**Parallel Hearts**, _acabat_

* * *

_Next_, **Reminescene**

* * *

Well, karena lagu-lagu di OST ini rata-rata pakai bahasa Catalan (kalau saia nggak salah nerjemahin), jadinya saia campur-campur bahasa Catalan disini. Urutannya kurang lebih sama dengan tracklist, cuma kalau di tracklist lagu 'Pandora Hearts' itu ada di urutan 1, dan kalau disini nanti akan jadi penutup.

Puisinya mengikuti plot Pandora Hearts dan lagu yang bersangkutan. Jadi saia cuma ngambil beberapa poin dari liriknya. Hm... Mungkin seperti inilah yang dipikirkan Oz terhadap Alice. Yah, mungkin. Hahaha... *ketawa lemes*

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxoxox

Rin

* * *

Higanbana Rin Lidde, 22 April 2010


	2. Reminescene

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_Segona Melodia_ : **Reminiscene**

* * *

Kembali ke tempat dimana segalanya dimulai.

Kembali ke tempat penuh luka dan kenangan yang selama ini kusimpan sendiri.

.

Hey, tuanku yang berharga.

Mataku tidak dapat menangkap senyummu.

Dimana senyummu?

.

Kala senja menjadi malam hitam yang melenggang dalam merah.

Kemanakah kau pergi?

.

Kabut menenggelamkanku dalam sunyi.

Bersama, mengenang masa-masa dimana kita berdua bermain bersama.

.

Menatap jam yang mati dan tertidur.

Ingin rasanya bersembunyi dibalik jubahmu.

.

Kuucapkan kata selamat, dan tersenyum tulus.

Namun setiap sudut yang tertangkap oleh mata ini,

Hanya membangkitkan kenangan pahit.

.

Hari besarmu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Tolong, aku ingin membuang jauh masa lalu.

.

Apa jadinya jika kau mengetahui kenyataan dari orang lain?

Seandainya bukan aku yang melihat,

Apakah dadaku tidak akan terasa sesak seperti ini?

.

Bertahun-tahun memendam semua sendiri.

Sebuah pertarungan yang sunyi, dan sepi.

Sendirian

.

Sejenak kita larut dalam sunyi.

Mengalir mengikuti aliran pikiran masing-masing.

Duduk berdua memandang jauh kedepan.

Nostalgia, dan sangat kurindukan.

.

_" Siapa yang menarikku?"_

_" Apa dosaku?"_

Tolong jangan tanyakan itu padaku, tuan.

Aku tidak sanggup menatap matamu dan berbohong.

.

Jika kuberikan jawaban, apakah kau akan membenciku?

Hey, tuanku yang berharga.

* * *

**Reminiscene**, _acabat_

* * *

_Next_, **Forestate**

_

* * *

_

Yak, GillOz. Haha! XDD

Makin aneh dan nggak jelas. Ngomong-ngomong dua puluh enam chapter isinya puisi semua, nih. Siap-siap saja. XDD

Sekilas lagu ini mirip Lacie pakai gitar, tiba-tiba teringat salah satu scene di animenya. Setelah diputar berulang-ulang, ternyata lumayan nyambung. XDD

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin

* * *

Higanbana Rin Lidde 23 April 2010


	3. Foretaste

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_Tercera__ Melodia_ : **Foretaste**

* * *

Hey, apa dosaku?

Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?

Hey, apa dosaku?

Kenapa orang lain juga harus tersakiti karena kejadian ini? 

Tidak, satu tetes darah tidak bisa membayar semuanya.

Bahkan seluruh darahku tidak akan cukup.

Aku melukai temanku yang berharga.

Apakah itu dosaku?

Jatuh dalam mimpi buruk,

Tidak ada pintu untuk keluar.

Aku tidak bisa bangun dan membuka mataku.

Apakah cahaya memang bukan untukku?

Apakah ini kebetulan?

Atau sudah direncanakan?

Satu malam terasa seperti seribu malam.

Semua terjadi, bertubi-tubi. Tanpa penjelasan, tanpa sebab.

Mungkinkah ini mimpi?

Mimpi yang mengundangku menuju kegelapan.

Mungkinkah ini kenyataan?

Kenyataan yang tidak mau menunggu berlama-lama.

" Dosamu adalah keberadaanmu,"

Hey, kalau seperti itu untuk apa aku lahir?

Jika pada akhirnya keberadaanku hanya menyakiti orang lain,

Aku ini hidup untuk apa?

Hey, apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?

Atau malah pendahuluan?

Sebuah dongeng yang lucu.

* * *

**Forestate**, _acabat_

* * *

_Next_, **Garden**

_

* * *

_

Sudah cukup emonya! Chapter depan, mari kita bersenang-senang! *nggak jelas*

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin

* * *

Higanbana Rin Lidde 23 April 2010


	4. Garden

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_Quarta__ Melodia_ : **Foretaste**

* * *

Hei, kalian berdua yang kusayangi.

Ketika senja menyapa bermaksud memperkenalkan malam,

Aku ingin berada disini, di tengah-tengah kalian berdua.

* * *

Hei, kalian berdua yang kusayangi.

Ketika malam menyelimuti tempat ini dan menjadi tameng dari ketakutan,

Aku igin berada disini, tidur dalam pelukan kalian berdua.

* * *

Maka malam pun berlalu, menuju barat yang tak ku kenal.

Mempersilahkan pagi membangunkan timur yang ku kenal.

* * *

Hanya ada aku, kau, dan kau.

Di taman yang dipupuk dengan tawa.

Menanam bunga kebahagiaan yang merona semerah Amaryllis.

* * *

Berkencan dengan kupu-kupu.

Bertukar kisah dengan dunia yang baru kukenal.

Bersama kau, dan kau.

Kalian berdua yang kusayangi.

* * *

Jangan lepaskan tanganku, karena aku akan tersesat.

Taman ini terlalu luas, langit disana terlalu tinggi.

Seluas hatiku, setinggi harapanku.

* * *

Bawa aku ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, ulurkan tanganmu.

Meskipun aku menggigil ketakutan, aku mempercayaimu.

* * *

Bawa aku ke alam yang damai, tempat dimana aku bisa melukis dunia taman ini.

Dengan kau, dan kau.

* * *

"Aku akan tumbuh besar!"

"Aku akan menjadi wanita yang kau inginkan!"

Letakkan harapanmu disini, di taman ini.

* * *

Bercengkerama dengan masa kanak-kanak tanpa beban, tanpa tangisan perih.

Bernostalgia dengan elegi-elegi pertemuan dan perpisahan.

* * *

Kala hari ini kulewati dengan kau, dan kau.

Senja muncul kembali, memberi isyarat untuk kembali.

Tersenyum, merona dari balik horizon.

Semerah Amaryllis-ku, di taman ini.

* * *

Untuk kau, dan kau. Dua orang yang selalu kusayangi.

* * *

**Garden**, _acabat_

* * *

_Next_, **Alone**_

* * *

_

Silahkan klik next untuk ke dunia The Will of Abyss.

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin

* * *

Higanbana Rin Lidde 17 Mei 2010


	5. Alone

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_Cinquèra Melodia_: **Alone**

* * *

Bagaimana rasanya diterpa mentari pagi?

Mereka mencintai mentari pagi yang membawa kehangatan.

Tapi disini mentari enggan singgah.

Apakah aku menggigil kedinginan?

* * *

Bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan satu hari dengan orang lain?

Mereka menghargai setiap detik bersama orang lain yang berharga bagi mereka.

Tapi disini hanya ada aku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kuhargai selain diriku?

* * *

Sendiri, selalu sendiri.

Pertemuan dan perpisahan,

Selalu sendiri, sendiri.

* * *

Dunia yang hanya diketahui olehku,

Jalan yang hanya dilewati olehku.

Suaraku tak terdengar, ruang dan waktu mengunciku.

Sendiri, selalu sendiri.

* * *

Duduk menantikan sesuatu yang tak mungkin kembali.

Lelah sudah menangis, menunggunya hanya menggerogoti hati.

* * *

Menari-nari dengan mereka yang tak nyata, tersenyum bahagia.

Bahagia? Aku sudah lama melupakan kata-kata itu.

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku di gelap ini, aku sendiri.

Saat aku merangkak menuju cahaya, aku tetap sendiri.

Kau datang, menjadi cahayaku, aku tak ingin sendiri.

Kau pergi, tak pernah kembali, dan aku kembali sendiri.

* * *

Apakah kekuatan dan kuasa harus dibayar dengan hubungan?

Tidak, bukan?

* * *

Aku lelah menunggu, sendiri.

Biarkan segalanya pergi, cahaya itu, kegelapan ini,

biarkan semuanya pergi, meninggalkan diriku

sendiri.

* * *

**Alone**, _acabat_

* * *

_Next_, **Bloody Rabbit**_

* * *

_

Ok, saya emo lagi.... XDXDXD

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin

* * *

Higanbana Rin Lidde 17 Mei 2010


	6. Bloody Rabbit

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_ Sisè__ra Melodia_: **Bloody Rabbit  
**

* * *

Satu,

Saat kegelapan menyelimuti,

Pecahan-pecahannya terpencar,

Diriku tetap diriku.

Kelinci hitam berlumuran darah.

Dua,

Saat kegelapan merasuki,

Mencari-cari titik cahaya,

Memantulkan refleksi kehidupan di depan cermin.

Bagi diriku,

Kelinci hitam berlumuran darah.

Tiga,

Saat elegi nostalgia menyentuh diri,

Membangunkan diri dari jiwa-jiwa mati,

Terhampar di depan mata.

Membuka jalan cahaya,

Memanggil diriku,

Kelinci hitam berlumuran darah.

" Dia milikku!"

" Jangan mengganggu!"

Senyum kemenangan yang kubanggakan.

Cahaya itu kini kutemukan,

Kunci keberadaanku, serpihan jiwaku.

Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan,

Akan kuukir jalan menuju langit,

Mencari duniaku yang terpencar.

Impianku,

Kelinci hitam berlumuran darah.

* * *

**Bloody Rabbit**, _acabat_

* * *

_Next_, **Maze**_

* * *

_

Mungkin bakal apdet seminggu dari hari ini, karena ada ulangan umum. Yah, bukannya saya mau kabur, sih... XDD

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin

* * *

Higanbana Rin Lidde 5 Juni 2010


	7. Maze

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_Setèra Melodia_: **Maze  
**

* * *

Katakan padaku tentang keabadian,

Keabadian cinta yang tak akan pudar oleh waktu.

* * *

Untuk senja yang lelah menunggu.

Keabadian yang tidak setia padaku.

* * *

Aku mengejarmu, dan terjatuh.

Di jalan tak berujung ini, sejauh apakah aku harus mengejarmu?

* * *

Aku mengejarmu, dan terjatuh.

Keabadian yang mengkhianatiku.

Membawaku masuk dalam gelap.

Gelap yang tidak dapat menuntunku kemanapun.

* * *

Menutup mata, larut dalam sunyi.

Segalanya terasa semu, segalanya terasa hampa.

* * *

"Nostalgia..."

"Suara yang kurindukan,"

Apakah suara itu menuntunku?

Atau membuatku jatuh lebih keras lagi?

* * *

Jika ini adalah takdirku, berputar beriringan dengan putaran jarum jam.

Hancurkanlah, maka jiwaku akan bebas, dan kali ini tidak akan kulepaskan.

Akan kucari dirimu, dan keabadian cinta yang kau katakan.

* * *

Menangkapmu dalam labirin, pembuktian arti hidupku.

Seolah tersesat dalam parade mimpi di perbatasan.

Bulan putih milikku, jika saja dirimu bisa kupeluk.

* * *

Meskipun sulit untuk melangkah,

Bahkan di dalam terowongan berduri tanpa ujung ini,

Aku mencoba percaya.

* * *

Meskipun sulit untuk melangkah,

Aku mencoba percaya,

Jika suatu hari kau adalah 'kebenarannya'

* * *

Dan kau satu-satunya 'kebenarannya'

Mengejarmu melewati labirin,

Untuk mengetahui arti dari hidupku.

* * *

**Maze**, _acabat_

* * *

_Next_, **Pandora Hearts  
**_

* * *

_

Langsung saja ke puisi terakhir, Pandora Hearts

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin


	8. Pandora Hearts

_For Infantrum Chall : Album Fic

* * *

_

**Pagell Cors**

Higanbana Rin Lidde 2010

Poetry/General. T

* * *

_Inacabable__ Melodia_: **Maze  
**

* * *

Saat untuk melepaskan diri.

Membuka mata

* * *

Biarkan melodi ini,

Menuntun dirinya.

* * *

Saat untuk menggeggam kebebasan.

Membuka buku.

* * *

Hal yang pertama ditorehkan adalah kesan,

Sedetik terasa menggetarkan, namun senyumnya senantiasa untukmu.

* * *

Dan dia melompat, menuju langit.

Mengacuhkan gravitasi.

* * *

Dan gadis itu melompat, menuju langit.

Mengambil cahayanya.

* * *

Pelayan yang tidak dikenal, miliknya.

Keputusan sepihak yang selalu bisa diterima.

* * *

Dan dia melompat, melepaskan diri.

Menjadi ksatria dalam malam tanpa harapan.

* * *

Menuju dunia yang tak dikenal,

Melepaskan diri.

* * *

Kemuliaan yang tak tersentuh.

Cinta yang tak terucapkan.

* * *

Sekali lagi, dihadapan dirimu yang gentar.

Menunjukkan sosok aslinya.

* * *

Gadis itu melepaskan diri.

Memperkenalkan jati diri.

* * *

Mengelak, dan mengakali.

Apa gunanya berpaling?

* * *

Jika cukup hanya dengan menerima segalanya.

Tidak ada gunanya menghindar.

* * *

Bukankah itu keahlianmu?

Hey, pelayan yang tak dikenal.

* * *

Jika saja kau bertanya apakah itu?

Itu adalah kotak keabadian.

* * *

Jika saja kau bertanya apa yang ada didalamnya?

Itu adalah kekosongan.

* * *

Kotak Pandora selalu kosong.

Karena segala keabadian itu tidak ada, dan tidak akan pernah ada.

* * *

Jika saja kau bertanya apakah pertemuan ini akan abadi?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

* * *

Karena keterbatasan waktu,

Kau berpacu dengannya.

* * *

Karena keterbatasan waktu,

Kau menyimpan kekuatan.

* * *

Sebuah festival yang baru saja dimulai.

Tidak mengikat, dan tidak terikat.

* * *

Namun terasa nyata, dan nyata.

Festival yang tidak akan berakhir.

* * *

Melepaskan diri, membuka mata.

Menggenggam kebebasan, membuka buku.

* * *

Dan dia melompat, menuju langit.

Mengacuhkan gravitasi, bersamamu.

* * *

Dan gadis itu melompat, menuju langit.

Mengambil cahayanya, bersamamu.

* * *

Violet yang menggentarkan.

Amethyst yang berharga bagimu.

* * *

Membujuk untuk melompat.

Jauh, dan tinggi.

* * *

Gadis itu melompat, melepaskan diri.

Dan dia bernyanyi.

* * *

Pelayan yang tak dikenal, bisikanmu terdengar olehku

"Sebuah dongeng yang lucu"

* * *

**Pandora Hearts**, _acabat_

* * *

_**Pagell Cors acabat**_**  
**_

* * *

_

Akhirnya, puisi ini tamat. Tadinya mau bikin complete 26, tapi karena beberapa hal, saya urung.

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin


End file.
